


Neighbors

by jewboykahl



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Just a nosebleed tho, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl
Summary: Tweek and Clyde are next-door neighbors with a set of traditions that include chatting through their windows that boarder one another’s. One night when Clyde’s having a nosebleed, Tweek is summoned over for the strangest, best conversation they have ever had.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first twyde so i hope its decent!!! i just love these soft babies so much ):::::

Tweek taps his fingers against the window sill, fixing his amber stare at the stars scattered across the blank sky as he waits for his friend. On relatively clear nights he likes to count the twinkling dots. It’s hard, but time consuming and calming—also happens to me one of the many “grounding” techniques he learned in therapy. 

It has taken a bit longer than usual for the window across from his to pop open and reveal Clyde. He glances down at his phone and taps the screen, showing that the _Coming!_ text is 8 minutes old. Just as he goes to swipe the message and ask if he is okay, the familiar whirring sound takes his attention. 

“Hey!” Clyde spouts after he has lifted the rectangular portal into his bedroom and crosses his arms, leaning forward with their support. A wide, toothless smile rests across his boyishly handsome face, as a trail of red trickles from his left nostril. 

Tweek points his eyebrows together, “Is your nose bleeding, man?!” 

“Still?!” Clyde sighs deeply and touches the spot above his lip, then examines his finger. “Shit, hold on!” 

He scurries off, leaving Tweek a combination of concerned and amused. A couple of seconds later, the other boy returns with a black shirt pressed against his face. Tweek scoffs out a laugh, “Clyde! Go to the bathroom!” 

“I want to talk to you!” Clyde defends in a nasally, muffled voice. “What’d you need help with?” 

“Dude, there is _blood_ coming out of your _nose_! Go take care of it!” 

“I was just in the bathroom for, like, ten minutes! It’s fine, you know it’s just allergies.” 

It is true that Tweek knows of Clyde’s crippling allergies that he takes prescription medication for and occasionally causes blood to gush from his nostrils. Tweek thinks he may know _everything_ about Clyde. 

“I refuse to tell you what I need help with until

you take care of yourself.” 

Clyde releases a dramatic groan, “Why don’t you just come over, then?! There’s no way to know when this geiser will close.” 

Tweek scrunches his nose at the imagery but chuckles, asking, “Is your door unlocked?” 

“Should be! Okay, I’ll see you in a second, blood is seeping through— _shit_!” 

With that, Tweek watches the boy dart away from his window. He raises his hands and secures the window with a grunt. He traces over to his closet and pulls the first oversized sweatshirt he sees from a hanger and tosses it on over his t-shirt and messy blond curls. He takes a moment to attempt to tame the mass, but gives up and jogs toward the front door. He does not bother allowing his parents he is leaving, as they are used to him dipping out to go to Clyde’s (and they do not care). 

A chill shakes Tweek’s spine as soon as he steps out into the snowy weather. He hugs himself as he rushes down the narrow walkway from his home and to the Donovans beside him. He peers to the vacant spot in the driveway that means Clyde’s father has a night shift at his second job. This both makes him comfortable enough to let himself in and worried for Clyde’s safety at the fact that he did not lock his door when alone. He clicks the lock secure on his way inside after kicking off his shoes. 

He meets Clyde in the bathroom at the end of the hall upstairs, where his friend is bent over the sink, both hands on the vanity, letting crimson liquid steadily drip into the stream of water coming from his faucet. Clyde grins without looking up to greet him, “Hey, man. Welcome.” 

Tweek frowns at the boy and places a comforting hand on his hunched back. He takes the opportunity to admire Clyde’s handsome profile despite the bleeding; his shaggy brown hair is suspended away from his forehead, and his round, brown eyes watch the drops collect in the basin below him. He is not sure when he first realized Clyde is very attractive to him, but ever since, he cannot stop thinking about it.

“You wanna sit down and put your head back?” he offers as he absentmindedly rubs circles against the small of his back. 

With a sigh, Clyde replies, “Whenever I do that it just drains into my throat and it’s nasty.” 

“But it does usually stop it. Unless this is better than hacking up blood, which… maybe it is,” The blond returns with a nervous chuckle. 

Clyde exhales loudly again and grabs a tissue from the box beside him, “You’re right. Watch out, you’re in the splash zone.”

“Gross,” Tweek laughs, and takes a back step as Clyde shoves the soft, white paper into his nose. It immediately reddens as he whirls around and closes the lid of the toilet to occupy it. He tilts his head back against the porcelain lid and groans. Tweek ignored the sharp jawline that is now on display. 

“So,” Clyde begins after Tweek has taken a seat beside him on the edge of the bathtub. Without moving his head, he flips his stare to him. “what did you call a window-meeting for?” 

The two have been neighbors all their lives, and a certain set of routines began forming when they realized their bedroom windows line up. It is where they would come together to chat about school, shows or books they liked, family issues, and—when Clyde came out as bisexual—boys; they would just chat for hours about anything and everything. It is how the two came to memorize every detail of one another’s faces and personalities and grow together over the years. It is also how they would plot to leave for school the same time, plan on doing yard work at the same time, judge each other’s first-day-of-school outfits, and where Tweek did his best to not watch Clyde lift weights to stay in shape for football. 

Tweek holds his chin in his hands as his elbows rest against his thighs. “I just needed help with the math homework, no big deal.” 

“Gotcha. I would love to help once Mother Nature is done draining my life force.” Clyde mutters, followed by a forlorn whine. 

The blond giggles as he toes at the shaggy rug beneath the toilet. He feels a lot less casual when Clyde twists his head very slightly toward him, “Sometimes I feel like we’re like an old married couple.” 

“What? Why?” Tweek questions, heart beginning to palpitate irregularly (more so than usual). 

“‘Cause, I mean, look at us. You’re hanging out with me while I’m having a gross medical emergency.” Clyde extrapolates with a closed-mouth chuckle. 

Tweek lifts an eyebrow, “That’s a bit dramatic, but I guess I see your point… this does seem like a _marriage_ thing.” 

“Can you shave my balls for me next?” 

“Dude!” Tweek groans with a laugh, knocking his knees into Clyde’s. He mirrors the motion in retaliation and it continues for a moment until they still, knees still pressed against one anothers. Tweek’s breathing quickens. 

A warm smile spreads across Clyde’s lips beneath the tissue and he shuts his eyes. “I really wouldn’t mind being married to you.” 

Tweek’s eyes practically bulge out of his skull. “What?!” 

Separating an eyelid to gaze at his friend’s panicked expression, Clyde frowns slightly and amends, “I just mean, like, I don’t know… maybe if we lived together, I mean! Like, you just know me so well and you’re already up to speed on all my flaws and there’s just… no nose-bleed like surprises for the two of us to find out and deal with… Not that I want to be with you like that.” 

Feeling his heart separating, Tweek bites down on his bottom lip and nods. Clyde works quickly to correct himself again, “I mean—okay, like, I don’t _not_ want to be with you like that, you’re really awesome and the cutest person I’ve ever seen, you know, so it’s not _that_ , it’s just…” 

“It’s just what…?” The blond wonders, certain now his pale cheeks are flushed red. 

“It’s just, we're such good friends, I—“ He interrupts himself with a sigh, “damn it, why do I talk so much?” 

“Clyde, do you… do you like me?” Tweek wonders, breathless. 

“I…” Clyde trails off and pushes himself upright. “This is really unfortunate timing for this conversation on my part, but I’ve been dying to tell you for so long… I really, really like you, Tweek. Like, I actually _do_ want to marry you.” 

A huge wave of relief nearly knocks Tweek backwards. He smiles happily as he stares into the sweet, warm eyes that belong to his favorite person in the world. “Oh, thank god! I feel the exact same way,” 

A bright beam lights up Clyde’s face and he scoops both of Tweek’s hands in his. “ _Thank god_ ,” he repeats in a cheerful breath. “I, uh… hate to do this but would you mind leaving the room for a second? Something quite disgusting is about to happen.” 

Tweek’s expression shifts again, “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, totally! I’ve actually never been better, but apparently my body has to sabotage absolutely every moment of my life, including this awesome one.” 

Tweek pouts a lip for the pitiful boy and agrees to the terms, squeezing his hand before standing up and walking to the hallway, door shutting himself. He wanders to Clyde’s bedroom in order to offer him from privacy after he hears an alarmingly loud hacking noise. 

He is actually grateful for the unprecedented pause in their confession exchange, as he is able to let out the quiet squeal he is holding back. He covers his hands over his face and smiles hard. He cannot fathom how he got so lucky for such a sweet, handsome, caring (albeit a bit braindead) guy like Clyde to fall for him, but he’ll accept it with open arms. 

A few moments later, he hears footsteps trace down the hall that lead to Clyde’s bedroom door being pushed ajar. Tweek is standing in the center of the room when he turns to see Clyde, tissue and blood free aside from a few drops on his t-shirt. Clyde wordlessly meets him in the middle of the space and races his hands, cupping Tweek’s cheeks and leaning down to crash their lips together. 

Tweek is completely and pleasantly caught off guard as he instinctively lifts a hand to place overtop of Clyde’s. His lips taste like spearmint toothpaste and are impossibly soft. His stomach is filled with butters as he tries not to think about why he is such a good kisser while their lips slowly move in sync. 

In the midst of their kiss, Tweek feels something warm and wet against his cheek. He opens his eyes and disconnects from the other boy to scrutinize the cause of the feeling—and they widen when he sees another trail of blood leaving Clyde’s nostril. The other male’s eyes enlarge as well as Tweek wipes a smear from his own face. 

“Goddamn it!” Clyde exclaims and cups a hand over his nose, “I’m really sorry, Tweekers.” 

The blond laughs and shakes his head, opening the door to lead Clyde back to the restroom, “This is what husbands are for, right?” 


End file.
